When MMPR meets Time Force
by Jmeb0430
Summary: The MMPR rangers-after all the drama of the Peace Conference, the Pan Global Trials and being rangers-are vacationing together on a road trip. They bump into the Time Force Rangers. Kim/Jason deep friendship, Trini/Lucas, Jen/Wes, Surprise/Eric, Katie/Tri
1. Chapter 1

When MMPR meets Time Force

**Author's Note**: So I don't own Power Rangers. I am a long time reader but I NEVER tried writing my daydreams before. Ha, maybe that's good…or maybe it leads to insanity, who knows? But if your reading this please respond even if it's just a word... it's my first fanfic and I would love to know if I should continue doing this.

When MMPR meets Time Force

**Chapter 1: Kick into action**

An ordinary minivan jeep was on the road. No one would expect that the passengers in this vehicle are the people that started the Power Ranger Legacy. Four of the original five Power Rangers decided that they would take a vacation together as they vowed years ago.

"Guys stop being so depressed, you know Billy wouldn't want any of us to be down." said Zachary Taylor, known as Zach to his friends. The original black ranger was wearing a black and gray striped shirt with black jean pants and black suede shoes. He was sitting in the middle compartment right next to Kimberly.

"But I miss Billy, ughh he wouldn't of gotten us lost like some people" said Kimberly Hart, known as Kim to her friends. She was wearing a flowered cream-pinkish top and dark denim jeans. She started to point at Zach

"Hey don't look at me, I am not the only person in this jeep with a map!" stated Zach

"Look guys don't make me come back there! I miss Billy too! I wish he could be on this trip with us. I hope he's at least having fun on Aquitar." said Trini Kwan, her closest friends call her Tri. She was wearing a white shirt and yellow pants that came from a yellow jump suit. She was sitting shotgun next to the driver Jason.

"There's no reason why we can't do this trip again when Billy comes back from Aquitar. Come on; let's try to have the time of our lives so we can have a good story to tell him and the others later " Jason said. After Jason said this there was a chorus of "yeah, your right". Jason was wearing a red t-shirt with black jean pants.

The group became silent until they heard an explosion. Jason slammed down on the medal as the car slid to a stop. In the distance, the four could see some civilians struggling against metal tin fighters and the flames from the explosion. Jason looked at the other three and they all nodded. No words needed to be said as each opened the minivan door closest to them and rushed to aid the civilians.

"Whoa what are those metal tin fighters?" Trini asked as the four were running towards to the scene

"Got me, but they're getting an ass kicking" said Zach as he propelled himself into the air to kick the metal tin away from a scared little girl

All four started to fight the metal tins, when Kim started to scream…."Jason DON'T!"

The heads of the numerous civilians, Zach and Trini turned to where Kim was screaming.

There was a burning building and a little boy and his grandmother was still inside it. Jason was running into the burning building.

Stay tuned folks for the next chapter 


	2. A Fire is Nothing but a Blaze

Chapter 2: A fire is nothing but a blaze

**Chapter 2: A fire is nothing but a blaze **

Jason knew what he had to do. He had to save the grandmother and her little boy at whatever the cost. So he kicked open the door of the building and ran inside.

Jason remembered that when he observed the duo, they were in the second floor of the building. So he started searching for the stairs that would lead him into the second floor. As Jason started to explore the room, he could hardly breathe as the smoke inside the building was stifling him. He was making loud choking sounds. Or so he thought. In fact when he turned around he realized he was not the only person on the first floor. Another man that was wearing a red buttoned down shirt and beige pants was also on the floor as well. Both men looked at each other.

"Get out of here before you get hurt" said the man in the red buttoned down shirt

"I have to save the woman and the boy, you get out." Said Jason

"DON'T GET IN THE WAY, if your not leaving then come behind me" said the man in the red buttoned down shirt

"Fine" said Jason

The two men found the stairs and hurriedly tried to look for the grandmother and the boy. When the two men reached the stairs, they heard the end of a conversation.

"Mike, it's too late for me but you can still have the possibility of staying alive. I need you to jump out the window." Said the grandmother

The grandmother and her grandson were separated by the flames. The grandson was close to the window while the grandmother was in a corner surrounded by flames. The grandson opened the window and jumped out before the two men could stop him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the man in the red buttoned down shirt and Jason

Luckily, one of the firefighters was near the window and he softened the boys fall. The boy was safe. The man in the red buttoned down shirt and Jason smothered the flames with their shirts. Jason carried the woman and both men ran out the building. Just in time too, because it seemed as soon as they stepped out the building collapsed.

The boy who had spotted his grandmother in the arms of Jason, ran towards them. As he ran towards them, a metal tin fighter tried to attack him. The man in the red buttoned down shirt intercepted the metal tin fighter and he started fighting.

Jason observed this for about two seconds, and couldn't help but think, _Wow this guy is a decent fighter… _

Then he told the grandmother and the boy to run to safety as he joined the man in the red buttoned down shirt in the fight.


	3. Ch 3:

Author's Note: I want to thank all the people that reviewed

**Author's Note: I want to thank all the people that reviewed. **

**Dark Yellow Dino, thanks for being my first reviewer it means a lot. Hewhoreaps, I'm glad that you like the concept and I hope you like where I go with this story. Deewanixaankhen, thanks for your support, hehe its good that old memories are coming back. Please people, if you read this review. Even if you think this story sucks review because along with the criticism you can tell me how to improve. If you like this story, please tell me!! It means a lot. **

**Chapter 3: A glimpse of introductions **

The man in the red buttoned down shirt was pleasantly surprised that this civilian could fight so well. The two men made quick work in the fight against the metal tin fighters and they stared at each other.

The man in the red buttoned down shirt pulled out his hand and said, "hey my name is Wes, what's your name man?"

"My name is Jason" said Jason as he took Wes' hand.

The two could do nothing further, for they saw that others needed their help.

"See You Later Man" they called out to each other

Meanwhile Trini saw a short man with a hat covering green hair in need of help, the man was being attacked by four metal tin fighters at once. Trini with a roundhouse kick startled two of the metal tin fighters and the green haired man was able to take care of the rest.

"Thanks so much for the help" said the man with green hair, he was on the ground

"No problem" said Trini as she helped the green haired man up from the ground

"OMGGG its you. Your Trini Kwan!!" said the man with green hair

"How do you know that?" asked Trini bewildered, because how does he know her name

"Ughhh I got to go… thanks so much later!" said the green haired man as he rushed away from her

"Okaaayyy that was a bit weird, oh well Kim looks like she needs help," said Trini as she ran to Kim. Kim was being attacked by five of the metal tin fighters

Before Trini could reach there, another girl rushed to Kim's aid. A brunette girl wearing a leather jacket was helping Kimberly fight off the metal tin fighters.

While the others were fighting, Zach and an African American girl wearing a yellow shirt and green pants were helping the civilians to safety.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you not running to safety?" asked Zach

"Ha-ha that's sweet but I have to help these people," said the black girl wearing the yellow shirt. The girl was thinking to herself _why does he look so familiar. _

Then in a flash of light, the metal tin fighters were gone and it was just the nine heroes in the area.

Then all the adults separated into two different groups. One group held Jason, Trini, Zach and Kim. The other group included the five adults that the four had encountered throughout this ordeal.

"I just can't believe that's them!" said the green haired man

"Well believe it, they're here man" said a Hispanic looking man wearing blue

"What are you guys talking about, why are you guys looking at Jason and the others like that?" said Wes

"Yeah guys, I know they look familiar but who are they?" said the black girl wearing the yellow shirt.

"Katie how could you not know, those are the original power rangers" said the brunette girl with the leather jacket.

Wes, Jason, Kim, Trini and Zach looked shocked.

"How DO YOU know that?" said Jason

" Don't worry everyone here is or was a power ranger" said the brunette girl with the leather jacket.

"Come on why don't we all go to the clock tower" said Wes

But we just can't leave our jeep here" stated Trini

"Follow our car. We're driving there too" said Katie

The car and the jeep were driving near each other, until they reached the destination... the clock tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A time for the real insights

**Chapter 4: A time for the real insights **

The nine heroes entered the clock tower and began to talk.

"Look you guys know who we are, why don't you introduce yourselves to us" said Jason

"Heyy Katie and I don't know who you guys are …so introduce yourselves and we Time Force people will introduce ourselves." said Wes

"Hey speak for yourself Wes, I remembered history class on our drive here soo… I have an idea who they are" said the African American girl that has now been identified as Katie

"Let's get the introductions started.. hi my name is Kimberly Hart, but you can call me Kim. I was the original Pink Ranger. What did you mean by the history classes thing?" said Kim

"My name is Jason Scott.. nice to meet you." Said Jason

"Jason, is modest. He was the original red ranger and the gold ranger too. My name is Trini Kwan, honor to be of your acquaintance" said Trini

"Yo my name is Zach, good to meet you guys. I was the original Black ranger. " said Zach

Wes moved his mouth but Jen talked first.

"My name is Jen. When Katie was talking about history class, its because our ranger group is from the year 3000 and we learned about you guys. A few months ago, in the year 3000 the mutant Ransik escaped and fled to this time, 2001. Katie, Lucas, Trip and myself the current time ranger team traveled through time to find and arrest Ransik. He won't escape us, we will find him, contain him, arrest him and save the future. " Said Jen menacingly to the others.

"Whattt omggg can you tell us about the future?" asked Kim

"No" all the Time force rangers stated including Wes

"I'm not from the future, but I keep asking them for future info and they keep saying no. sooo save yourself the trouble, they don't budge. My name is Wes. I am the Red time force ranger." said Wes

"How did you become the red time force ranger, if your not from the future?" asked Trini

"Funny story there—" said Wes but he was interrupted by Jen

"My fiancé died, he was the original red time force ranger. Alex, that was his name, was a descendant of Wes. When Alex died the morpher was inactivated. We needed someone with Alex's dna to activate the morpher. Wes was the perfect candidate to activate the morpher." Said Jen

"But Wes, wanted to be a ranger and he is a damn good fighter and leader." Said Lucas

"Yeah, that too." Said Jen begrudgingly.

"Awww you guys do care." Said Wes

"Nahhhhh" said the other time force rangers, while Wes looked amused.

"Cool, ha Wes man you can get them back for saying that later " said Zach

Then Trip moved forward.

"My name is Trip. I am the green time force ranger. " Said Trip who self consciously stood closer to Katie

"My name is Katie, yeah sorry guys, I should not have even mentioned history class. I am the yellow time force ranger" said Katie

"I'm Lucas… well at least the past got more interesting. I am the blue time force ranger. " Said Lucas with a cool expression on his face

"So you guys were rangers?" asked Wes

"Maybe who wants to know?" said a joking Zach

"Seriously, you guys look younger than us now…how could you have been rangers?" Asked Wes

"They served when they were teenagers in high school" stated Katie

"Oh now you remember history class! " exclaimed Lucas

"Yeah that's right, and now we are on vacation" said Trini

"Where's Billy?" asked Trip.

"He's in Aquitar, helping the civilians there and learning info" stated Jason

"Ohh I always wanted to meet him… he is a genius" said Trip. Trip is a genius in his own right, he invents machines and he is able to figure out mysteries through his own intelligence and curiosity. When Trip was younger, he in history class would learn about Billy and want to become just like him some day. He was disappointed Billy was not there.

"Damn straight! He helped our mentor invent machines to fight against the monsters." said Zach

"Look it was nice meeting you guys, but I think you should continue on your trip." Said Jen, she wanted the original rangers to leave as soon as possible.

"You guys look like you need our help" said Kim, she didn't want to insult them but they looked overwhelmed when they were fighting against the metal tin fighters.

"No we can handle it from here." Said Jen

"Well if you say so.." said Trini

"I do" said Jen

"Then alrightie we are gonna celebrate in the sun… it was nice meeting you guys." Said Zsch

"Are you sure, you don't need us?" asked Jason, he was worried but did not want to interfere

"Positive" said Lucas

The other three Time Force rangers (Trip, Wes and Katie) were silent; they wanted to spend more time with the MMPR legends… but did not want to offend Jen or Lucas. Jen and Lucas seemed dead set on the original rangers not spending more time than necessary.

"Well Jen, they could stay here if they want" said Wes

"No! I think it's better if they leave" said Jen

"Byee guys" said the original rangers as they started to walk toward the door. Zach and Trini were in front and Kim and Jason were in the back. The originals did not want to start any friction so they just opted to leave without fussing over it.

"Do you really think they don't need us?" asked Kim

"No but lets respect they're wishes.. Jen and Lucas seem against us staying there" said Jason

"Ughh guys, our jeep isn't starting" said Zach, he was in the jeep and trying to start the car. It was not working. When Zach opened the hood of the car it started to smoke and make a humming sound. Suddenly there was some electricity seen and Zach quickly shut the hood.

"Ughhh Guys, I think we might just have a problem" said Zach

"Greatttt.. " said Kim

"Let's go to a motel and then find a mechanic to fix this car." said Trini

"Why not hotel?" said Jason

"With our budget your funny" said Trini

"Guys you can stay with us!" said Trip as he and Katie ran back up the stairs to tell the other Time Force Rangers

"Darnnn Katie and Trip seem close, no way Katie will want to date me" said Zach

"I can't believe your thinking of that while our jeep is dying" said Trini as she smacked Zach on the back of the head

"You got hard from the peace conference" said Zach

"Lovers and fighters.. that's what we are. Zach are you kidding? No girl can stand to your charms." Said Kim

"Or your bunny's charms. Right mr. snufflifflicous. The man that sleeps with his stuffed little white wabbit" said Jason teasingly.

"Shut up Jase or must I bring up psychotic girlfriends like dear old Emily the sledgehammer" said Zach

"No she gave me nightmares" said Trini

"Thanks guys" said Jason "commenting on my love life after an hour or two together"

"HA better your love life than mine" said Kim

"WELL we are tired of badgering you about Tommy" said Zach

"Ughh, thank youu guys. We don't need to bring up Tommy on this trip do we? Nope we don't " said Kim, she was tired of people especially her friends saying that her and her ex-boyfriend, Tommy should be together. Tommy was a multicolored ranger first being the green ranger, then the white ranger, then the red ranger. Kim when she was the pink ranger and Tommy was the white ranger, was offered the opportunity to move from Angel Grove and go to Florida to compete in the Pan Global trials, a gymnastic competition. Kim when she was in Florida mailed a letter to Tommy, so that they could break up. She regretted writing that letter everyday. She knew that, and the other original rangers knew that but… she won't admit it out loud to anyone.

Jen went down the stairs. She felt guilty, so she did the right thing that would make her conscience happy.

"There's no need for the rancid motel guys, you can stay with us" Jen said to the others

"YEAHHHHHH" screamed the others from upstairs

"WOHHOO" said Kim, Trini and Zach as they high fived each other.

"Thanks" said Jason said graciously.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Assimilating

**Chapter 5: Assimilating **

**Author's Note: I cant thank you enough ****hewhoreaps but I really want to thank all the people who are willing to spend time and read this. I know I'm updating pretty fast but that's because I know that sooner or later I will either get writer's block or not be in the mood to write. So I'm going to keep posting annoyingly fast updates until I get ultra busy or moody. With that said I hope you like it******** Please review lmao******

"Wait just a minute Wes is a son of a millionaire and we're slumming it in this clock tower?" Zach asked Lucas incredulously.

"yeah man… but we get to meet mad ladies while we're doing these odd jobs" said Lucas in an arrogant manner.

"Good because I want to expand my horizons here" said Zach as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Zach and Lucas became fast friends and it was amazing how much they had in common. They both love ladies, loved to dance and Zach could appreciate Lucas' love for cars. Zach and Lucas were standing behind a counter in a painting store. The customers came if they needed assistance with getting a paint job for their house, car, anywhere. The two were chatting it up together and when they saw a beautiful customer would attack her with their charms. The man who got the most numbers from beautiful ladies won. So far, it the race was tied, both guys did not have any numbers.

"Boys I could get more numbers than you and I don't even work here" said Jason " I am going to check in the mechanics store to see how our jeep is faring. Good Luck"

Jason was walking to the mechanics store when he saw his "little sister" Kim. Kimberly and Jason knew each other since they were in diapers and they later met the others around kindergarten. Although the two were close to the others, they always felt closer to each other. Good thing, they hardly showed that closeness. It was hard for any one to detect, but it was there.

Jason thought to himself, _Is that Kim sparring with that guy in the park? Who is he? Damn he's a good fighter. Watch him be a power ranger. Poor Kim she always meets up with a ranger without her knowing it. She always says she wants to escape the power ranger circle and she keeps meeting other rangers. _

"Hey how are you doing? Kim, he's kicking your butt!" said Jason

"He is not" said Kim, was in a grey and pink jumpsuit and her skin was flushed from all the fighting. She and her partner were on the ground.

"Let me help you up." Said the Asian man wearing a white t-shirt and a worn out black pants. He helped Kim up.

"My name is Jason, what's yours?" asked Jason

"Eric" said the Asian man

"Cool, have any more energy to spar with me?" asked Jason

"I think I can manage" said Eric

_Great the boys are macho bulling now… ughh. Eric is kind of cute hmmm lets see how he fares against Jason. Must Jase always fight the guys I like? Do I even like Eric… I DON'T even know? After sending Tommy that letter and that catastrophic relationship with Derek, maybe its better if I don't date right now. Maybe I should be a nun.. hmmm … _

Eric and Jason started to fight. Eric swung his leg in the air at Jason, Jason moved out the way. Jason tried his own kick but Eric was too fast. Eric did a karate punch, which Jason tried to do a kung-fu sliding kick. The two barely missed touching the other. The two continued fighting until they were tired and Jason was able to kick Eric when he was not looking. In the end Jason barely came out on top.

"Nice man, good work out" said Jason

"Yeah next time when I'm one hundred percent, I'll beat you." Said Eric,_ he was amazed that Jason could beat him. No one has beaten him in a while. Jason earned his respect, Kim too. They both were good. _

"Well man, I got to go.. I was supposed to meet the mechanic a while ago but I couldn't miss the opportunity to spar with someone good. Take care and I'm sure I'll see you around" said Jason

"Yeah I'm gonna go with Jase" said Kim "Eric come by the painting store… so we can hang out"

"Alright, I'll try to swing by there… later" said Eric

"Bye!" said Jason and Kim as they walked away

_Ughh I knew she couldn't be interested in me… she's with Jason. Wait, don't Wes and the others work at that painting store she was telling me about. Hmm that's weird, I wonder if those two met them? _Thought Eric.

Funny thing was Jason's suspicions were right. Eric is the red Quantum ranger. Yet Eric does not reveal this to Kim and Jason. Eric is also in the dark because he has no clue that the two he just sparred against were two of the original rangers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Chapter 6: **

Trip, Wes, Lucas and Jen were walking together around in Silver Hills. The four were on their lunch breaks. They were discussing the MMPR group. From this conversation, one could see the different personalities that were included in the time force ranger group.

Trip was a shy person, he had strong opinions but he did not feel like his opinions mattered. He was so intelligent but that shyness could be a setback. It's a wonder that he could still be the green time force ranger, to enforce the law. While Wes was a amicable guy. He had a fun free caring laid back attitude of life.

Wes loved helping others and he continuously tried to fight to make his own destiny. He did not want to be seen as a rich kid, but as a hero. Wes as the leader of the time force rangers was a good choice. He may not have been the first leader of the team but he was a great addition.

Lucas was a laid back person as well. He was serious and seen as an arrogant prick. He hardly showed his emotions, keeping them bottled inside. As the blue time force ranger he just did his job efficiently. He tried to act like this mission, leaving all behind in 3000 did not bother him, but it did. He was a caring person too but since so many people hardly see that… its actually probably a good thing Zach is there to make him seem human.

Jen was a smart, touch, strong person. When her fiancé, the red time force ranger Alex died, they needed a leader for the team. Jen stepped up. She may have been the pink ranger but she did what she had to, all members of the team respect her headstrong bossy attitude. For all that knew her, also knew that she did what she thought was right to protect all her friends and she had a sweet caring nature behind the façade of a b.

Interestingly enough the past few months… there have been some sparks between Jen and Wes. Wes definitely liked Jen. Jen reluctant over her fiancé's death and her reasoning told her that she could not be with Wes even if she did like him. The two never talked about how they felt toward the other. But small actions speak louder than words.

"Why were you and Lucas so opposed to the original powers staying with us, come on they're legends and seem to be good people! " Wes said as he gestured to Jen and Lucas.

"No shit, well of course they're good people... Wes but they shouldn't be here." Said Lucas with such arrogance, that it made Trip look at him

"I agree, they should NOT be here, what if we slip up and tell them future information that they should not know about. What if we tamper with future events, any change we do no matter big or small could lead to a change in the future. It's up to us to abide by the time traveling laws" said Jen with a practiced dignity of upholding the rules

"Screw the rules Jen, you guys don't care that your associating with me!" said Wes

"Pshh like your really important. You were wasting your life anyway." Said Jen

"Great a lovers spat .. just what I need" said Lucas

"Shut up, Lucas!!" said Jen and Wes

"We are not lovers… look discussion closed we are not going to talk any more about this" said Jen as she had a tone in her voice that usually no one would argue against.

"Ultimately it is up to us to make our own destiny but sometimes we need a little push. What if by you guys exposing them to some future knowledge, they can make a bigger impact on the future" said Wes

"Wes, I want to tell them.. but we don't have all the answers." Said Jen

"It's worse for us because we know that they are all lost in the world right now coming back from important mild stones in their lives and they need guidance to do bigger and better things. We know what they are capable of and what they could become. But I don't think it's our place to interfere." Said Lucas

"Whoa Lucas that was really insightful of you." Said Wes, he and Jen looked impressed.

When this walk began it was the four of them but now it was the three walking, they realized that Trip had stopped walking and was a few inches away from them.

"Trip what's wrong?" asked Wes as he walked towards his friend.

Trip just sighed and had his head down.

"We're a team Trip and I think I speak for all of us when I say we want to hear what you think." Said Wes in a leader voice as the red ranger of time force he took his job as leader seriously.

Trip sighed, he then started to stutter his opinion "I- I- I...think your wrong. Maybe its in our destiny to change as much of this past as we should, so we can make a better future. They're special but they need us, and I think we need them."

"What, you can't be serious!" Jen said loudly then in a softer voice said "Trip, why would we need them?"

"They helped us fight, they helped us save civilians and they're helping us assimilate faster into this century." Said Trip adamantly

"That's completely-" said Jen but she was interrupted by Wes

"True, its true… think about it, Lucas don't you think hanging with Zack and the others has made you more at peace?" asked Wes

"…. So I could do without them if I had to." Said Lucas

"See? We all can!!" said Jen

"Well at least you'll finally see Trini" muttered Trip

"Trip!" exclaimed Lucas

"What do you mean?" asked Wes anxiously, eager for gossip on Lucas especially since Lucas teases him and Jen.

"Well… I'm not at liberty to say" said Trip

Jen and Wes pointedly looked at Lucas, until Jen said, "LUCAS don't be a chicken! Lucas tell us. "

"Why did I tell you Trip?" stated Lucas before he continued by saying "I had this crush on Trini when I was younger, I always liked her and felt like I was connected to her."

"Maybe this is the opportunity you have to finally do that" said Wes

"Hmm maybe…" said Lucas

"Turned on me so quickly!! MEN…ughh" said Jen

The four continued walking and at least the three Time Force guys seemed to agree, that maybe it was not a bad thing for the MMPR to be in Silver Hills.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So what do you want to see happen in the next few chapters? Hehe I have stuff planned but if you want to see a character pop up or an issue discussed or anything at all…let me know. I thank all the people that reviewed and that continue to read this story and I hope your enjoying it so far. Anywhooo on to the next chappie ******

**Chapter 7 **

So what was Katie doing while the other Time Force Rangers were away on their breaks? She was keeping Zach company at the painting store and waiting for Trini, so they could hang out.

"TRINNNAAYYY" said Zach as he saw a familiar figure in yellow walking toward the painting store

Katie looked on amused as she saw Zach starting to walk toward the door with such vigor and grace. He was happy to see Trini.

"Hold on there tiger, I'm sure Trini doesn't want to see you get hurt…when you smash your head in the wall because your so excited to see her. " said Katie with amusement in her eyes

"Well missy miss Katie are you jealous?" asked Zack

"No" said Katie very quickly

"Darn, I figured not. I love my friends, and whenever I see them I get excited. Butttt I knew you wouldn't be jealous." Said Zack

"How did you figure out that?" asked Katie

"Well my dear, there are two reasons. One, you could be gay but I doubt that, my gaydar would be off the hook ringing if that's the case. Two, I know for a fact you are seriously crushing on my man Trip" said Zack

"Trip's your man, sure your not gay?" said Katie, trying to avoid the question

"Nope, my dear and you avoided my question like a true female ranger… won't Kim and Trini be happy to hear that you inherited their legacy." Said Zack teasingly

"Hmmph" said Katie

"Just tell me… I think Trini is detained outside, she hasn't gotten here yet." Said Zack

"I like Trip, I do…" said Katie who whispered it softly

"Well girlie depending on who you want to know, I got a plan to help you outt." Said Zack

"You'd help me?" asked Katie "Trip is kind of shy, I don't think I should overwhelm him."

"Overwhelm him, smelm him… he needs to know someone cares and since you love him, I think he should know that." Said Zack

"Well then… lets get to work on those plans." Said Katie

Zack and Katie exchanged smiles. Then Trini walked in.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Trini who suspiciously looked at the two, sensing something was different between them.

"Nooo don't worry Trini, you didn't. So… ladies, how shall you entertain me?" asked Zack

"You guys aren't going to tell me what just happened are you?" asked Trini

"All in due time Tri, all in due time" said Zack as he skated past Trini and started to dance.

Then the four time force rangers walked back into the store.

"I know Zack is always acting stupid but what I want to know is how he got both of you to start acting retarded too" stated Lucas

Trini and Katie were both dancing while they were working. They were reorganizing the painting equipment. Both girls came to Lucas and started to act affectionate.

"We love you too" said Trini to Lucas

"Did you give my team member alcohol Zackeriah?" asked Jen fiercely

"Nope" said Zack

"Well fix her, because she needs to be level headed if we are going against Ransik. I don't need you Katie acting like this is all some joke. What if Ransik attacks the city? Where is your head? I told you the originals are going to be distractions for us. " stated Jen

Katie and Trini stopped dancing. The others were quite.

"Jen lighten up" stated Wes

Katie walked out of the store with Trip following her in tow.

"Fan-freaking-tastic!" stated Jen

"Jen word of advice, the way to lead a team is not by brute ordering… but by using each member's strength. Looking down on your members won't build your team." Trini sagely stated as she walked out of the store after Trip and Katie.

Wes, Jen, Lucas and Zack were the only ones remaining in the store.

"Great look at what you did" said Zach

"Look at what I did? Are you kidding me?" asked Jen

"What!! I made your team member happy to be alive and in this time for a moment.. you had to go and ruin it. Of course, we were not drinking." Said Zach

Zach walked to the back of the store and shut the door to the room he walked into. He slammed the door loudly.

"CRAP" said Jen

Then the monster alarm started to ring. The three turned their heads and rolled their eyes.

"Of all the times… it had to be now" whined Wes

"Like we need more drama" said Lucas

" Suck it up boys, lets pull it together and get Ransik" said Jen

The three ran out the store and pulled out their morphers.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Optimism: Hey it's me, once again I'm going to plea that if you read this contribute some feedback

**Author's Optimism: **Hey it's me, once again I'm going to plea that if you read this contribute some feedback. I will bring Tommy in and Kat is going to be there and its going to get crazy and if you bear with me I can literally picture what is going to happen in this story. But the thing is…what makes me continue to write is the fact that other people are reading my work and sharing their opinions and commenting. So please do. Hell and I will reveal who are the pairings. Tell me if you guys agree. Katie/Trip, Trini/Lucas, Jen/Wes, Kat/Kim/Eric, intense friendships between all of them.

**Chapter 8**

Kimberly and Jason were walking to the mechanic who possessed their jeep. They were both silent but Jason every couple of minutes would look at Kimberly. Finally Kimberly could not take it, she started to talk to Jason.

"Jase, why are you staring at me like that?" Jason still did not respond. Kim didn't like this awkward silence so she asked again "What did I do?" and when Jason still did not respond, Kim started to say "I don't know why your so silent, I get what this is about….it's Eric isn't it?"

"What about Eric?" asked Jason, he wondered what would make her think that Eric was the cause of his silence.

"You think I like him and now your doing that big brother analyzing thing in your head to figure out what you can do so I don't talk to Eric" said Kim accusingly.

"You like Eric?" asked Jason casually

"Of course not! Why do you always assume that every guy I talk to... I like. Do I like you? What is your problem?" asked Kim as she babbled her questions

"Kim cool it…I was just quiet because I'm worrying about the friction with the other rangers." Jason said

"What do you mean?" asked Kim

Jason thought to himself _I'm worried that the other rangers won't accept help until it's too late. I'm worried that the time force rangers and us are not unifying the way we should be. I'm worried that our presence could be distracting them. I'm worried that our jeep's repairs might cost too much. But that's too much for Kim to hear. Let me simply it_

"Well I just hope we're not disrupting the other rangers too much. This vacation was supposed to be to escape these type of problems, to escape stress." Said Jason

"Jason, stop worrying. I know you always have to do your leader pout but listen stop it. I know you are worrying otherwise I would be hearing you teasing me about Eric" said Kim

"Kim, We BOTH know I'll talk to you about Eric later." Jason stated

"I knew it!!" said Kim

"Kimmikins you need help. Oh we're here already. Kim usually I wouldn't ask you to do this but…" Said Jason

"Our plan of attack, is for me to seduce the mechanic so that we can get a lower price for the repairs." Recalled Kim

"How do you know that?" asked Jason

"Zach told me to and Trini agreed." Said Kim

The two walked into the mechanics shop. Jason asked "Yo what's up man?"

The mechanic, a man in his early thirties wearing overalls and a greasy towel answered "Jason good to see you. Who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is my friend Kim" said Jason

Kim started to act the part of a seductress. She sassily walked to the mechanic and whispered "hello"

"How much are the repairs?" asked Jason

"Ten thousand dollars." Said the mechanic

"Are you kidding me?" asked Jason

"WHATTTT!!" shrieked Kim

"I'll fix it, but you have to pay first." Said the mechanic

"Are you sure the price should not be lower?" asked Kim softly and twirling her hair

"Yeah but do you want to go out?" asked the mechanic and waving his eyebrows suggestively

Then all three heard the monster alarm. Kim said "Oh we have to go, we will talk to you later"

"We'll negotiate about the price and date later, eh? Alright" said the mechanic

"Ummm sure." Kim hesitantly answered

"Good day, Tony" said Jason

Jason and Kim rushed out of the mechanic shop. Jason and Kim ran to the painting shop where they knew the rest of the group was. On the way to the store, people were screaming and running frantically to secure buildings. When Jason and Kim reached the painting store, the only person in the store was Zach. Zach looked distressed.

"Hey Buddy, you okay?" asked Jason

"Yeah man I'm fine! Lucas, Wes and Jen went to fight the monsters." Said Zach

"What happened to Katie and Trip?" asked Jason and Kim asked, "Where's Tri?"

"I don't know I had a mini fight with Jen." Zach said as he explained it to Jason and Kim.

"Zach stop sulking, this is not your fault. I need you to tell us where Trini might of went." Said Jason

"Why?" asked Zach

"Cuz she could be hurt…Zach, think" said Kim

"She could have gone to the park but I really don't know where she disappeared." Said Zach

"Let's go" said Jason and all three of them went

The Time force rangers were fighting the monster but they were losing. Trip and Katie were not there and the three time force rangers that were fighting, were getting their butts kicked badly. It was hard to watch, luckily before any real damage could be done to them, Katie and Trip came just in time to rescue them.

"Good job guys" said Jen

"Although I was supposedly a drunkard I guess I was of some use huh Jen" said Katie

"Look Katie I'm..." said Jen

Katie started to cry and run away before she could hear anything that Jen said.

"Oh Katie.." said Trip with such passion for his friend.

Katie was running to the park.

When Katie was running she bumped into Jason. Jason caught Katie before she could fall.

"Whoa, Katie you ok?" asked Jason

Zach and Kim seemed concerned about Katie as well. She looked like she was crying.

"Yeah we heard the monster alarm…you guys handled the monsters ok?" asked Kim

"We defeated them and then I ran out of there before anyone could talk to me." Said Katie

"That's how we do it, run and avoid." Said Zach sarcastically

"Hmpph.. why are you guys here?" asked Katie

"Loverrrr, we are everywhere and we see all" said Zach who knew that Katie would be upset with why they were in the park, so he decided to say something random. When Zach says something random its usually to put his friends at ease.

"Huh?" asked Katie

"Have you seen Tri, she's missing and we're worried" said Kim

"After the fight with Jen, didn't Trini follow you out?" asked Zach

"No…I ran so that anyone who tried to follow me could not follow me. Trip knew where I would go so he met up with me later." Said Katie

"So Tri's missing... crap" said Zach

The four looked panicked as they realized that the calm, levelheaded Trini could be anywhere.

"Alright lets split up, Katie and I will look for Trini at the south and west of this park. Zach, Kim I want you two to look at the north and east of the park... lets meet up in a few mins. Call each others cells if you see anything suspicious or any evidence of Trini being here. Agreed?" stated Jason

"Agreed. Let's go" said Zach

As the four split up to look for their lost friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is in the hizzousee lolll … I read all the reviews and you know I thank all of you for reading this story

**Chapter 9 is in the hizzousee lolll … I read all the reviews and you know I thank all of you for reading this story. I'm sorry if the characters are out of character or if you don't like the story, I'm just trying my best. That's all I can really do. But with your support and your reviews I know I will be a better writer and this story will get better 2. I love you guys ******** So read, enjoy and please review! **

**Ch 9 **

Jen could not take it. She felt bad. She felt it was her fault that Katie left the group. So she told the others to do what they want to do, that she would walk away from the others to clear her head. She also hoped that she would find Katie as well.

Jen while she was walking spotted a girl in yellow. She ran hoping it was Katie but instead she realized it was Trini.

Jen called out, "Hey Trini is that you?"

Tri answered " Yes it is. You fought that monster bravely."

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you." Said Jen

"Your welcome. I am sorry if my presence around the time force rangers has disrupted the way things are." said Trini

"Don't be…you should not apologize, this whole thing is because of me." Said Jen

"You are so determined, that you will get Ransik at whatever the cost. Determination is good but it is not the only thing that will help you win this war, believe it or not friendships can help you as well. It is your ability as a leader to trust that will help you. " said Trini

"Why do you keep telling me that? Of course I trust the others." said Jen

"Yeah you trust them to be rangers but remember they were compassionate individuals before they ever took the ranger mantle." Said Trini

"So you think I'm ignoring that they are individuals?" asked Jen

"Yes in a way, I think you have taken this fight against Ransik so personally that you figure the best way to beat him is to make the other rangers automatons." Said Trini

"What do you know?" said Jen

"I know that you have a lot of insecurities and fears and that's okay. But you have to share them with the team. Hell, you have to acknowledge them to yourself first. Alex died…have you dealt with that?" asked Trini

Jen was going to protest why she was put on trial but when she saw Trini's face, she responded. Trini had a strict face that gave the warning that Jen should not argue with her.

"Not as much as I would have liked to…" said Jen

"Well…I think that you should ASAP." Said Trini

"I miss him…and being around Wes is no picnic. He may be his polar opposite in personality but he looks just like him!" said Jen sadly

"Oh honey, I'm sorry but you have to deal with it. Me and the others are always going to be here for you if you need it." Said Trini

"Yeah…thanks..." said Jen

"Katie, will not be mad at you for too much longer… so first apologize to her and then work on yourself" said Trini

"Where are the others?" said Jen

"You got me, I have no idea. I checked the painting store, no one was there." Said Trini

"Come on, lets find those knuckleheads." Said Jen

Jen thought _I have a lot of apologizing to do, don't I? I guess the history book was not glossing over their personalities Trini is a nice compassionate soul. _

Jen and Trini walked to the painting shop together.

Meanwhile in the park, Kim and Zach were walking together looking for Trini.

"TRINNNAAYYYYY" said Zach as he was bouncing up and down

"Dude, what is with you…I know I am one to talk but when did you get so hyper?" asked Kim

"When you lost some of your perkiness…I gained it, until your ready to be perky again" said Zach a matter of factly

"Zach I am not losing my perkiness…TRINNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Kim screamed Trini's name

"You lost something when you won that gold medal in the Pan Global gymnastics meet, ok? You are not the same girl that was all sunshine and perky. Kim you are not the same girl you were before. " said Zach while he yelled "TRINNNNAYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Well Zach maybe I grew up." Stated Kim when she screamed "TRINNNIIIIIIIII!"

"Maybe, I just know you were the first girl I had a crush on." Said Zach

"Random much Zacheriah… " said Kim

"Yeah and you wanna know why? Because you were the girl that made everyone smile and you always made life enjoyable and while you still make life interesting, you lost your spark for life" said Zach

"I'm screwed up, I think when I left Angel Grove, I left too much behind. I traded in a gold medal in gymnastics for emptiness…I feel so lost. What am I going to do now that I won it…I don't want to go to the Olympics!" said Kim

"Why not?" asked Zach

They were still screaming for Trini and searching watchfully.

"I just don't I feel like it …I could be making a bigger difference." Said Kim

"If YOU say so" said Zach

"What about you Mr. Sunshine…your sunshine sounds a little fake sometimes." Said Kim

"I just try to hold it together sometimes. I'm lost too…what AM I going to do now that the Peace Conference is over?" asked Zach

"Skys the limit boyo" said Kim

"Okay we checked our area…lets go find Katie and Jase" said Zach.

He and Kim walked to the area where they had first walked away from Jason and Katie.

"It's all my fault that Trini is missing" said Katie, she and Jason were walking in the park looking and calling for Trini

"Is it? Is she even missing or am I just a worrywart?" asked Jason

"She's missing…everything is my fault. You heard about what happened?" asked Katie

"Yeah I did. Believe me its not your fault. Katie, no one here thinks that your letting your suties go as a ranger. Believe me you're a fine ranger. But you have to know its not easy being leader." Said Jason

Katie looked first pleased to be complimented and then puzzled, she said "Wes makes it look so easy."

Jason responded, "Sadly its not an easy job. From the way I understand it, Wes was not your leader when Alex first died, Jen was. Alex was her fiancé and she had to deal with his death and deal with leading you guys against villains all at the same time? It had to take its toll on her. " said Jason

"I know…" said Katie

"Even more so, its not easy being a leader period. I'm not trying to complain…hardly I love the job. I love the fact that I get to make the tough decisions when my friends need me but sometimes you have to crack down on people when you don't want to. Sometimes you feel pressured like if you don't get the villain you didn't do your job." Said Jason

"TRINNNNIII" both called many times

"Oh Jason, I know she didn't snap on me on purpose but it still hurt. I take my job seriously, I wouldn't drink so that I could be put out of commission." Said Katie

"I think everyone knows that but sometimes in the heat of the moment things we don't want to say happen to be said anyway" said Jason

"Well that more than sucks." Said Katie

"Sucks ass for sure, tell you what you cut Jen some slack and I'll help you with whatever you are planning with Zach" said Jason

"Whattt.. Zach told you!!" said Katie

"Calm down, no but you confirmed my suspicions" said Jason

"Then how did you know we were planning something?" asked Katie

"I knew Zach the second longest out of all my friends, around the age of 4 or 5. Whenever he was planning something, he always had a twinkle in his eye. As the leader, I had to know the characteristics of the others well…even as their friend it was a good thing to learn." Said Jason

"Wow…I'LL cut Jen some slack" said Katie quietly

"Ahem" coughed Jason

"And I'll tell you what Zach and I are planning later. " said Katie hurriedly

"Good!! Lets head back we didn't find the yellow princess" said Jason

When all four met up again, they felt dejected and worried.

"Why don't we call one of the others?" asked Kim

"I'll call Wes…" said Katie

"I knew we should have gotten their phone numbers" said Zach

"We'll get them when we meet up again, chill" said Jason who was imitating something that Zach said to him before

"Wes isn't picking up…I'll call Trip" said Katie

"Why not Jen?" asked Jason

"Fine, let me call her…" said Katie

Katie talked to Jen and found out that both Jen and Trini were on their way to the painting store. Katie thanked Jen and hung up. She told the other originals and they all raced to the painting store, eager to see that Trini was indeed fine.


	10. Chapter 10

Wes, Trip and Lucas the three male time force rangers were tired. They were tired of all this drama and they decided to hell with it…they should just go to the clock tower. Maybe, when all the drama was done everyone will act normally and hang out in the clock tower. The three resignedly walked toward the clock tower eager to put their minds at ease.

"On the way, can we buy some pizza?" asked Trip

"Well now that you mention it, I am getting a little hungry." Said Wes

"Is that why you were turning red when your stomach starting making noises when Jen was here." Said Lucas smugly

"Shut up, boy that is in love with Trini. OOOh I wonder what she would do when she hears about your wittle crush. " Said Wes hotly, he was just teasing Lucas

"Jen got you so whipped, that if I asked her to order you to shut up and stay locked inside a room all day, I can easily see you smiling and doing it. " said Lucas spitefully

Before Wes could answer, another figure had approached the boys…it was Eric.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the three stooges walking to their straw hut tower. " said Eric

"Hey Eric." Said Trip sweetly, he liked Eric as a friend, he thought that there was more to the man than his menacing attitude.

"What's up losers?" asked Eric

"Is there something you want? Usually the "hey losers" greeting would be followed by you walking pass us" said Lucas

Wes nodded his head he looked at Eric. Wes and Eric went to school together. Wes was the spoiled rich boy while Eric was the strong pauper boy in school…there was a lot of history under their bridge. The boys never had a close relationship. In fact, Eric sometimes resented Wes because Wes never used his power as a trust fund baby, as a member of the Collins family, to the fullest potential. Eric believed that Wes never seemed to have to work hard for anything. Wes still got to be a ranger, even when he barely worked to get it. Eric on the other hand, worked his ass off and had to steal the Quantum Ranger powers before becoming a ranger. Life sure sucks doesn't it?

"He's right, what's up Eric?" asked Wes, for although Wes knew Eric resented him…Wes still was nice to him. Wes admired Eric because he worked hard to be where he was today as a ranger and as a silver guardian police force person. Wes vowed to himself before that he would try his hardest to make Eric like him.

"Do you know if there are any newcomers in this neighborhood?" asked Eric

"Yeah, isn't Silver Hills a tourist place anyway…you know home of the rangers?" asked Lucas sarcastically

"Right. Well do you guys know two people by the name of Jason and Kim?" asked Eric warily

"Yeah we have ---" answered Wes but he was interrupted by Trip

"They're so nice…" said Trip

"You know them?" asked Wes

"I bumped into both and they seem decent. Do they work with you?" asked Eric

"Why the sudden interest Eric, Kim caught your eye?" asked Lucas who was trying to rile up Eric

"Lucas..stop" said Trip worriedly he didn't want anything to start, he continued "Yeah we know them…do you want to hang out with us now, they may come by later?"

"Forget it, I'll leave I'll see you guys around." Said Eric

When Eric was walking away, he stopped when he heard Wes' voice calling him back.

"Eric regardless of Jason or Kim being there or not, you are always welcome here." Said Wes

Eric nodded and walked away. The three time force boys continued walking to the clock tower.

Jen and Trini were inside the painting store now. They were relieved that their boss was on vacation, otherwise they would have to answer to the fact that everyone is leaving as they pleased, chasing away customers and the impending arguments that erupted between the fellow employees.

"What's taking them so long?" asked Jen impatiently

"Jen, they should be here any minute and then you get to grovel, beg and plead for some good old fashion forgiveness. Anxious, are you?"asked Trini

"You are so happy that I'm going to apologize aren't you?" asked Jen teasingly

"Maybe, I am enjoying this too much but…its good to see you like this." Said Trini

"See Jen like what?" asked Katie as she, Kim, Zach, and Jason walked into the painting store.

"How the hell did we not hear the door, when they were coming in?" asked Jen

"Stop switching the subject." Said Trini

"Ohhh it's so good to hear Trini nagging someone, its so good to see you okay Tri" said Kim as she ran to her best friend

"Jason, Zach give me a hug too.. stop staring at me, like I'm glass that's to fragile to be touched." Said Trini

"Well excuse us miss thang, but you had us worried" answered Zach

"Sis, shad up. It's my job to worry, plus you are acting weird these days." Said Jason

"I'm acting weird…" said Trini

"Almost as weird as Kim, you are not acting like yourself sometimes. " said Jason

"Yeah I agree…" Kim said but then she smacked Jason when she realized he had insulted her too..

Jen whistled to grab their attention. She was smiling nervously. She started to stare at Katie and Zach in particular.

"There's something I should say. I hate doing this because lets face it I am not the most humble person. I hardly do this and I hate that the only impression you guys really have of me is that I don't want you here. " said Jen as she danced around the subject

"Spit it out pinky successor." Said Kim cheekily

"Ughhh Kim don't annoy me now, when I'm trying to apologize." Said Jen hotly

Everyone except Trini looked startled. Jen continued "I am sorry guys, I am so sorry. I do want you guys here but at the same time I don't. I like all of you but it's a personal reason. Something I can't ever reveal to you. Don't give me that look. The less than personal reason why I have been giving you guys a hard time is that there is a time traveling law that we should not associate with people of a different time period. Why with Wes? Because we need him to be the red ranger."

"This is an apology?" asked Zach

"I'm getting to it… you all deserve better and I will try to be nicer. You guys are good influences for my team mates and I'm sorry I hurt you Zach. Katie, I'm so sorry for making it seem like you didn't care about our duty. You more than the rest of us have a family in he future to go back to that loves you unconditionally and I KNOW you are working hard to fight for them. So you can get to them as soon as possible. You guys can have fun and I'm sorry." Said Jen

Katie looked stunned. She never heard Jen apologize before.

"Apology more than accepted. I know you have a lot on your plate Jen as our leader and I'm sorry too." Said Katie

The two girls hugged. Katie was hugging Jen so fiercely that Jen could hardly breathe but when Jen reminded her that she needed to breathe, Katie released Jen. Then Katie hugged her again, and Trini and Kim joined in.

"Nicee some girl action, Zach all our years of yearning has paid off." Said Jason as he high five Zach

"Playa I wish we had a mud pool and a camera." Said Zach

The girls stiffened when they heard this. Then Kim yelled "Oh yeah, girls attack!"

The girls chased the boys around the store. There was laughter and happiness in their expressions. Then a robot appeared that flew outside near the store, which said softly "just the way it's supposed to be"


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: I love it when people story alert my work, or just even take the time to read my work. But I would really appreciate it, if you are reading this, please take the time to review. It would mean a lot. **

"It's getting late, and we're outnumbered lets find the other guys." Said Jason

"Just what we need more testosterone." said Trini

"Trini since when are you a man hater?" Zach said with a loud gasp

"Since now, bro from another mother …" said Kim

"Kim's not a man hater cuz she has her new guy, Jase what's his name?" asked Zach goofily, Zach remembered that Jason had told him that Kim seemed interested in a guy that she sparred with in the park.

Jen slammed the cash register. She screamed "CRAP"

Katie near to Jen patted a hand on her back. Katie said "Girl, what's wrong?"

Jen answered, "Nothing much we are just basically screwed."

Jason responded, "Just like that, what the hell…"

Jen said, "Jason, our boss for the painting store said we had to earn a $1000 before he got back, instead we're in debt!"

Zach asked, "Okay so profit no, but how did we get in the red?"

Katie answered, "Because we are broke and we have been using the cash we got here to pay for our expenses in this time. We can't borrow from Wes and I don't know what to do."

"Why can we not, ask Wes' father?" asked Kim

"Because he is trying to stay independent from him." Said Zach, he talked to Lucas about this before

"Oh no, when will your boss be back?" asked Trini

"Next week!" answered Jen

"Let's close the shop, find the others and discuss how we are going to save your good names and your jobs. Last thing we need is time force to be in orange jumpsuits serving hard time for not paying their debts. " Said Jason while he snickered lightly

"Why you little…" said Jen and she ran after Jason. The others followed them while Kim closed the shop.

"I'll meet up with you guys in a few," said Kim

"Okay Kimmikins meet up with us later. " said Zach

Kim had closed the store and wondered around herself. She started to talk to herself…

"Have I changed that much?" she said despairingly, she remembered what Zach and even Jason had said to her about the way she had changed.

"Only you truly know that, have you?" someone answered

"AHHHHHH!" Kim screamed as she looked at the person who had approached her. She sighed when she realized it was the mechanic.

"Hey darlin?" said Tony

"Oh hey, Tony. I didn't see you there, for a minute I thought you were someone else." Said Kim

"Ohh well then lets talk about our date…" said Tony

"I'm so sorry Tony I don't think I feel up to dating anyone now. I'm sorry for making you think otherwise, but can we talk later?" asked Kim, she answered sincerely she did not want to mislead Tony.

"Oh Oh fine fine." Said Tony, he looked so disappointed his head was looking down and he had a gleam in his eye.

Kim walked away after she said goodbye to him. Kim continued walking until she was aware that she was lost. She decided to try to ask for directions, before it became pitch black.

When Kim knocked on the door of the house, she was surprised to see Eric answer.

"Eric!" said Kim

"Kim!" said Eric

"So, you live here, huh?" said Kim

"No actually I don't I just answer the door." Said Eric

"You don't have to be sarcastic Eric, shessh" said Kim

"No I'm serious …I am babysitting…Kim I know you heard that I'm a jackass but I'm not always sarcastic" said Eric

"Where would I hear that you are a jackass, I guessed that myself." asked Kim puzzled

"Ha, ha from Wes…don't act dumb" said Eric

"You know Wes? How?" asked Kim incredulously, she was fearing he was another ranger

"We went to school together, Einstein. What's wrong what happened?" asked Eric

Kim sighed a relief believing that Wes and Eric just happened to know each other. Kim thought _What a small world…_

"I'll walk you back to where you are staying." Said Eric

"What about your babysitting job… are you in touch with your feminine side Mr. Eric?" asked Kim

"No, but the mother just came. The girl I watched she looks after my birds. " said Eric then he cursed what he revealed

"You have birds, awww what type?" asked Kim

"Like you care…" said Eric

"I do. Now tell me now." Said Kim

"Where are you staying?" said Eric

"Why do people continuously change the subject around here." Said Kim

"It's either the company (you) or the water." Said Eric

"Must be the water." Said Kim and she followed Eric

"Where to?" said Eric

"The clocktower." Said Kim

"You are staying with Wes and his friends?" asked Eric who was shocked by this turn of events he thought to himself _Does Kim know who she is sharing her living arrangements with? Does she know about Wes and the others being rangers?_

"Eric you have been awfully quiet" said Kim

"I am a quiet person." said Eric

"Hmph well tell me what is on your mind? I hang with a lot of boys, I know when someone is keeping something from me" said Kim

"So are you saying that I am not special and that you can determine what I am thinking because it is so ordinarily similar like your male friends" said Eric

"No" said Kim appalled

"So you are saying that I am so different from your friends… that I am strange." Said Eric with a smile.

"Eric, you don't get me flustered." Ordered Kim

"Why are you denying me a good pastime?" asked Eric with a smile, he continued, "I like getting you flustered, you look pretty when you get mad"

"Well here we are the infamous clock tower." Said Eric

"Thanks Eric" said Kim, she looked happy when she said "You saved me from wandering around"

"Kim are you dating Jason?" asked Eric

"*****! Are you kidding me? What gave you that idea? Ewww Jason.. God no.. in fact he his like my brother… ewwwwwwwwww!" exclaimed Kim

"In that case will you go out to dinner with me?" asked Eric

A couple of seconds passed as Kim was shocked by what Eric said and Eric he was uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yeah I will," said Kim with a bright mega watt smile

Eric gave her the directions to the restaurant and with a big smile, he said "see you later" and left her.

Kim pleased with herself, skipped into the clock tower and closed the door behind her. She was unaware that sixteen set of eyes and ears had witnessed what had just happened between her and Eric.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note part 1: I reread my work. Let me tell you, its hard making each voice stand out with so many different characters and personalities. Plus I haven't seen time force eppies in the longest while or even MMPR ones for that matter. The characters may be a bit AU because I need drama for the story and I need them to mesh somehow but I will try my best to keep them the way they are remembered. Anywhoo enjoy ;) **

Chapter 12

Kim steps into the clock tower. Kim is a bit disappointed that not one person notices her exchange with Eric. Nevertheless, as Kim looks around for the others, she decided to be grateful that no one notices and she would not have to answer questions.

Kim calls out to the others, "Alright…is anyone here? Where are you guys?"

Lucas shouts, "We're upstairs!"

Kim walks up stairs and she is surprised that all sixteen set of eyes are looking directly at her. She observes that everyone is spread out on the floor sitting in various sides.

Kim opens her mouth to ask what is going on but Trini notices her friends confused state and answers her silent question.

"We were goofing off a few minutes ago but now we have to figure out how we are going to pay the debt." recalls Trini

"I think we should all enter the talent show!" says Trip, he takes a wrinkled paper out of his pocket and explains further, "we all have a talent and with the nine of us someone should win the grand prize…"

"Nice!!" screams Wes and Zach bubbling with excitement and Jen exclaims, "Great idea Trip!"

"I could do cooking…" Says Jen with a smile on her face

The others remain silent until Katie says,

"I could dance…" says Katie

"No chickerita…I am the king of dance" says Zach hauntingly

"Don't count on it" says Katie

"My money's on Zach to win…" whispers Lucas

"No way Katie for sure will win, she is amazing" says Trip

"You really think so?" asks Katie

"Well I'm betting Katie" says Wes with a clear expression on his face, he dances with delight around Jen and says with mustered courage, "Jen you know why don't you hold off on your cooking."

"WHAT!" screams Jen, she continues saying, "I am a great cook"

"So great that you almost burned the clock tower down" snickers Jason, he felt he should help his fellow red ranger out.

"How does HE know that…Jason honey who told you that?" asks Jen sweetly

"Pshh who needs to tell us when we saw you in action…trying to make desert before…" says Kim

"Whattttttt….don't tell me about my cooking! Hmph …can someone be my tester?" asks Jen

"Sure, why not?" says Trini

"Trini do you want to die?" asks Lucas

"No but who else will volunteer for that job?" asks Trini

"Well pretty lady, I'll join you…" says Lucas

Trini looked shocked and then she smiled.

"That won't be necessary…" says Jen, she does not want the two of them spending quality time and maybe liking each other later.

"Yes it is because I'll be busy helping Katie beat Zach" says Trip

"You will?" asks Katie, she pumps her hand in triumph, "How you like that Zach, I got my own chorographer who is a genius…BOOYA!"

"Not so booya because the Zachman does not need anyone---"says Zach

"I'll help!" volunteers Wes

"So you will help Zach and not me?" asks Jen hurt

"I can do both…" says Wes, "there is enough of me to go around"

"Alright so Trini and Lucas are helping Jen master cooking. " Jason says as he snickers, then says "Wes is helping Zach, Trip is helping Katie… so Kim and I have to think of something to do?"

"JASE the only talent I have is shopping." whines Kim

"Yeah well, what ever happened to gymnastics?" said Jason

"Why are you not volunteering to do martial arts, I'll tell you why because it is so OLD we both like the two sports but tired of showcasing it…at least right now!" said Kim

"Well, Kim why not singing?" asks Trini

"You can sing, whoa!" said Trip

"Haha…but don't want to do that either…" said Kim, then she turned to Trip and said, "yeah on my free time I sang"

"Alright so Jase why are you not doing martial art stunts?" asks Wes

"She's right…I want to do something new…"said Jason

"Just sleep on it" said Lucas

"I think although we can help each other our best bet to get the mula is to do an individual talent" said Zach

"Aww mann…" said Wes, Jason, Kim, Trini, and Lucas

"Yeah guys, it makes the most sense…good thinking Zach" said Jen

"Thankies…you know I get my inspiration from beautiful women" said Zach

Wes cuts in, "yeah like your bunny"

"Zach's right" says Trini, she delays that argument for another day.

"Lets brainstorm together, lets each think of a good talent for everyone" says Wes and he explains his idea, "We say a person's name and then say what we think that person looks good at…and see if we inspire them to think of a talent"

"Of all the random…" says Jen

"Great idea!" says Trip

"Alright, I pick Trini" says Jen, "bozos (she said lovingly) what will she be good at"

Answers came left and right "walking…swimming…cooking…speaking…"

Katie then said, "modeling" and the others all looked at her, she said "Trini is beyond graceful and calm…she seems like she would be a pro at modeling things."

Jen looked at Katie and at Trini and then said "hmmm…I more labeled modeling for a girly girl like Kim"

Kim shrieked, "HEY!"

Jen said, "Well… it's my opinion"

"I remember Trini telling me you needed to learn how to be balanced in order to learn Kung Fu or something like that." said Katie

"Yeah your right" says Trini and she smiles that Katie remembered.

"Modeling it is then." says Lucas and he licks his lips

"Modeling what?" says Kim

"Modeling a bikini…come on its for the greater good" said Lucas and as he says that Trini frowns and says "Nope"

"Ha, we'll think of that later…but Tri do you want to model" asks Jason

"Yeah it sounds fun, I know I'll model while balancing plates" says Trini, " I can make it into a circus act"

"Cool" says Trip and Kim

"Alright Trini's done" says Wes in a sing song voice

Lucas is smirking and then says, "I'm loving this talent show…"

'Next up is my man Lucas" says Zach

"You know I'm getting tired now" say Lucas

"Oh hell no…your getting your talent picked and then we can do the rest of us later in the morning" says Zach

"Alright so stand off what do you all think Lucas' talent should be?" asks Jason

All the time force rangers say "racing…"

Trini and Kim say "modeling"

Jason and Zach say "boxing"

"BOXING with my beautiful face!" exclaims Lucas and then he says, "why thank you ladies…I knew I was hot and this proves it"

"Hmph…no you didn't ask us what type of model" said Trini

"What type"

Trini and Kim smirk evilly, "Oh you know the one that wears a kids costume" said Trini

"WHAT!" SAID Lucas and then he said " I like racing…"

"I don't think racing is allowed" said Jen

"Crap…why can't I be a model for underwear?" said Lucas

"Because no one wants to see all that…" said Zach

"Your jealous" said Lucas

"Pshh" said Wes

"Let's decide tomorrow losers…" said Kim and then she says "I am going to bed"

As she prepares for the bed the others are still bickering. She goes to her bed and the others all follow her.

"Ahhh" said Kim, "why must you all follow me…"

The originals (Zach, Jason and Trini) start to dance around her bed while the time force rangers snicker, "you have a dateee"

"What" exclaims Kim

"Don't think we didn't see you with Eric, Kim" said Jason with his stern voice and then he laughs

"OMG you have a date and were you not going to tell me!" says Trini

"Girrllllll !" exclaims Zach as he dances

Kim starts to look embarrassed as they all make fun of her.

Then Wes looks at Kim and says, "So, Eric huh?"

**Author's Note part 2: I'll update faster if I know people are reading and commenting. So please, hit that button and review. I literally typed up a whole new chapter because I saw some new reviewers. Haha I know its not what you are expecting but the KIM/ERIC date will come but I figured I wanted something funny and fresh to come right after that scene with them in chapter 11. Plus I love the two teams interactions. So once again hit that button and review…plus what talent do you think the other rangers should have? **


	13. Chapter 13

I love this story and I love the people who have followed it. I want to continue it but I need some ideas. If possible can people message me any ideas they have for the story. If you want we can co-write the story. I just want it to continue, and I feel like I need someone to motivate me to finish it.


	14. Chapter 14

My name is Kimberly Anne Hart. My friends call me "Kim". Okay so they call me other things too but Kim is the name, and sneaking out of the clock tower is my game. I love my friends but if I have to hear them tease me about Eric one more time I will scream. People, don't you think I endured enough ribbing when I liked the evil green ranger or when I fainted at the sight of the new white ranger? Ugh! My luck, just my luck, I think I need to get the others paired off so they stop living vicariously through me.

The others are sleeping. I am awake. Why? Well hell, I am a morning person. I AM! Shut up, voices in my head. Secondly, I need to leave this place to just get some space. HAHA I rhymed. Oh, this is bad, very very bad. Okay so I decided to change into some jeans and a t-shirt just to walk outside the clocktower. Huh? Funny when did the floor start making so much noise.

Just as I reach the door, I feel a hand on my shoulder. Holy crap! Someone found out I was leaving. Well screw that person, I am a grown woman. Now lets see who it is. The person is…that's right you guessed it. WES! Thank goodness, it was not Zach, Jase or Tri.

"Hi Kim. So where are you going?" asked Wes with an amused experession

"Can't a girl walk her dog?" asked Kim with some sass

"I think you lost your marbles or your very sleepy. You do realize none of us have a dog?" asked Wes with a little smile

"Oh, psh well I have to find the birdies to get the dog that I have to walk" said Kim

"Kim, I think you need to lie down" said Wes

"Alright, look you have to promise me you will cover for me. I just want to do a quick walk" said Kim

"Why do I have to cover for you about that? Next, do you want me to cover for you when you use the bathroom?" asked Wes with a smartass expression

"Ugh! I may take a little longer than just walking around the clock tower" admitted Kim

"Why?" asked the perplexed Wes

"Cuz I am a grown woman…and I have to watch the birdies who will lead me to the tin man from oz" said Kim

"Okay, talk straight with me or I get someone you are scared of." Said Wes

"WHO AM I SCARED OF WES? NO ONE!"said Kim

"Yeah your not scared of anyone but you are irritated by the JJ duo of Jase and Jen" said Wes

"Ha, they can't make me talk" said Kim

:"You are a weird girl…" said Wes and then he gave her a hurt expression, "I just thought that we were friends. I mean we are the life of the party in here, always smiling and joking. I thought we were kindred spirits who-

Wes was cut off by Kim. Kim said "OMG ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA PLAY THAT CARD? Okay I'll talk just knock it off.."

Wes said, "What! So you don't think we're kindred spirits"

Kim answered, "Maybe, boyo but I am not going to spend this precious time analyzing that now."

"Alright so tell me where are you going, Kim?" asked Wed

"Wesley if you must know, I am just going to walk around the neighborhood. I may peruse around a certain area which is near the mechanic store. I may also walk slowly past an apartment with birds in it and I may accidentally check inside the houses next to it to look for a sweet guy with a tough appearance" said Kim

"Hmm…I see so I guess you have experience sugar coating stalking, huh?" asked Wes

"Stalking, dear sir I beg your pardon." Said Kim

"Fine, if you want to look for Eric go ahead. I think if you asked Trip he would have found him in a snap for you" said Wed

"I KNOW but I have a feeling, I know where he lives" said Kim

"How?" asked Wes

"Every good stalker has her own techniques. Mine include knowing his car, motorcycle and piecing together little facts about him by reading up on the computer" said Kim

"Umm…damn why do women go through all that trouble. I mean why can't Jen just like me? She wouldn't have to stalk me. I'm right here!"said Wes excitedly

"Wes, you will get Jen eventually. I'm sure of it. Until then, realize that you have to have fun and not relate everything to your failed attempt of a love life" said Kim in a sweet voice

"I almost said to myself that you are sweeter than what Zach and Jase say. BUT NOW I know the truth, under that perky valley girl exterior is a cruel girl that -*sob*

"OMG Wes, are you okay?" asked Kim

"Haha made you look surprised! WOOT! Wait till Lucas hears this! I still got it..." celebrated Wes

"Men...can I leave now?"asked Kim

"I will cover for you, my love" said Wes.

"Ohh what a charmer" said Kim but she gave him a genuine smile and then turned to leave

"Kim, for what its worth I think you don't need to stalk anyone. Eric would be lucky to have you." Said Wes

Kim turned back to him and said, "I'm not stalking him, I seriously do just want to walk. I just hope to bump into him while he takes his early morning jog" said Kim

"Hey what time is it?" asked Wes

"Its time for you to get a watch blondie. It's 5 am" said Kim, then Kim walked always with a wave and shut the door and left for outside.


End file.
